


Kiss It Better

by Tododorky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Course they gay af, Hurt/Comfort, Lot of thirsting, M/M, some comedy here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Try to remember. Remember what life was like before Kerberos,' Shiro breathed shakily, trying to calm himself down. Cold sweat clung to him as his mind raced. 'Calm down, calm down..'</p><p>'Think of him.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

“Dammit, it’s okay, just breathe,” Shiro fell back on his bed, struggling to keep his breathing even. His hands grabbed at the sheets and his body stilled as he tried to focus.

This wasn’t the first night terror he had, but it was always unpredictable with as to how long it would take for him to relax again. _‘Think of anything, it doesn’t matter what. Just think of anything at all.’_

  
_'Try to remember. Remember what life was like before Kerberos,' Shiro breathed shakily, trying to calm himself down. Cold sweat clung to him as his mind raced. 'Calm down, calm down..'_  
_  
_ 'Think of him.'

 

* * *

 

“Hello? _Takashi?_ ” A gentle voice knocked at the metallic door frame.

 

Upon hearing his name, Shiro instantly sat up on his bunk and hit his head against the ceiling. “Dammit, these bunks are too high up..” He swore as he grabbed the railing of the top bunk, jumped down and made his way to the door. The visitor at his door was most definitely a newer face. He wiggled his nose almost like a rabbit, trying to fix his glasses as his hands were filled with miscellaneous belongings.

 

“H-hey, you must be nuttand bolt. Just call me Shiro.” He extended a hand to the stranger, who in return only gave an awkward smile at first.

 

“It’s..pronounced _Matthew Holt,_ but Matt would be fine.” He shook Shiro’s hand and promptly passed the other cadet as he went into the dorm.

 

Shiro’s eyes grew wide at the other’s name, quickly reaching into his sweatpants to retrieve a neatly folded card. “Wow, heh, sorry ‘bout that. Commander Slough’s handwriting is awful. A-anyway, um..” Matt watched as a blush crept down Shiro’s neck. His embarrassment was slowly consuming him, he had practiced days before what exactly he’d say, but never even expected a more cringe-worthy introduction. He let a hand rub at the back of his head as he thought of a way to recover from the awful introduction.

 

“It’s fine, really, I don’t blame you.” _‘What should I do, he’s turning so red! He looks like someone who just landed on the sun!’_ “So I see you sleep on the top bunk?” Shiro snapped out of his trance, looking back at the bunk and then at Matt repeatedly. “Oh, yeah, sorry. The top’s the one with a view so I usually pick that one. You don’t mind, do you?”

 

Matt went over to the empty desk near the corner of the room, the desk nearest the window was already claimed by Shiro. “Not at all. Just need a quiet room to study in.”

 

“Great! But, how come they’re moving you in with me out of the blue like this? If you don’t mind me asking,” Shiro had pulled out his desk chair and slouched into it with his legs stretched out of the walkway of the room. He adjusted his tank top, the strap almost falling off of his shoulder, yet was tight enough to show his frame comfortably. “From what I know, my roommate dropped out and moved back home. So maybe they’re just trying to fill in the rooms to bring in more recruits.”

 “Yeah, that makes sense. Welcome to Sector 5A then, Matt.” “Honored to be here, Shiro.” Matt made a cheeky grin and began unpacking clothes from his duffle bag.

 

“Ah-hold on. You’re..you’re the _Shirogane from Sector 5A!_ ” Matt jumped off of the bottom bunk, his wide eyes all but gleaming with excitement. He stood up so fast his glasses angled  on his face crooked, yet he hardly noticed. “Dude, that stunt you pulled on your first flight out to Zaion is something we still talk about in 2B! Just the way you somehow managed to make it back to the Garrison with fumes in your tank, and medically tended to your unconscious instructor, it was-” Shiro couldn’t have fought the smile that grew on his face as he bashfully waved his hands in front of himself, trying to calm Matt down. “Really dude, it was no biggie. Anyone would’ve done the same thing in my position!” _‘God, what a nerd. He's too cute.'_

 

“But, the Grand Council even appointed you to a pilot! They awarded you a medal and everything!” Matt fell back onto his bed, most likely from exhausting himself from barraging his roommate with praise. “Well I think it was pretty impressive.”

 

 _‘Oh my god, don’t look at me like that,’_ Shiro cleared his throat. “I guess it was impressive, but,” Shiro leaned back in his chair and winked at Matt, “I’m sure you’ve got the makings of something that’ll actually do good for humanity.” Matt let out an awkward giggle and ran his fingers through his wavy hair, finally adjusting his glasses. “Y-yeah, maybe. Thanks.”

 

Something made his eyebrows furrow in thought. “It’s unusually quieter than I expected here.” “How do you mean?” _‘Dammit, I shouldn’t have said anything,’_ Matt mentally, sitting up straight on his bed.

“Umm, well, us in the higher sectors have of course heard about _rowdier_ sectors, if you’re catching my drift.”

 

Shiro did, regrettably so. More often than not, the troublemaking cadets were often placed in lower sectors, where there were more patrols, stricter recreational possibilities, but other than that, nothing had really separated the sectors. Other than of course, numbers. It should also be mentioned that most kids didn’t get transferred in the beginning of a quarter.

 

Shiro was about to answer when down the hall various shouting grew louder in their direction, fists pounding against the metallic walls and feet pounding onto the hallway floor.

 

“Oh no.” Shiro muttered quietly, a grin on his face. “Kai’s back from detention.”

 

“I’m sorry, who? Kai? What’s wrong with him?” “Oh nothing, nothing. Just um,” Shiro quickly got out of his chair and went to the closet, digging out some old sneakers and hastily tied them. “Nothin’s wrong with him, he’s just..just a bit of a ride. You’re gonna want to get some shoes too.”

 

Matt cautiously got up off his bed, his eyes widening at the roar of people that sounded like it was coming incredibly close. “Y-you sure that’s not something to worry about, Shiro?” _‘Just where the hell am I, it sounds like there’s a riot coming right for us!’_

 

“Hey c’mon now, you trust me, right Matt?” Shiro turned to look back at the cadet, raising an eyebrow. Slowly, Shiro could see Matt steel himself, finally nodding.

 

“Good. Just stay behind me, and whatever you do, don’t stop running.” Shiro’s posture hunched over, as though awaiting a predator to strike. He seemed like he was almost looking forward to whatever lies around the corner. Seeing this, Matt knew Shiro was used to whatever was happening and kept his calm.

 

Suddenly a figure burst through the doorway. His high cheekbones brought out his wide smile and gleaming white teeth greatly contrasted with his dark skin.

Instantly he was on Shiro and the two shouted as they wrestled in the cramped room. This was overall way too much for Matt and he was afraid of getting stepped on and clobbered, so he climbed up to Shiro’s bunk and watched from above. _‘Dear Dad, I’m living among absolute hooligans,’_ He scoffed as he realized the two teens that were thrashing each other about were actually rejoicing.

 

“Kai, what the hell!! I thought they sent you off!” “Are you kidding me? The Garrison couldn’t get rid of me if they shipped off into the Quadra Black Hole!” Soon enough, more cadets poured into the room, and Matt was most definitely enjoying seeing such an uproar. Also wished he grabbed his laptop, though.

“Oh, Kai, meet some new meat! That’s Matt,” Shiro had to shout over the loud chattering and pointed up to his bunk. Matt jumped at the attention and awkwardly smiled at the gleeful cadet. “Pl-pleasure’s all mine,” Matt raised his voice against the crowd and extended a hand. Before Kai’s hand could meet Matt’s, someone yanked Matt’s arm down roughly and caused him to topple over the edge of the bunk and onto the live crowd.

 

Before Kai’s hand could meet Matt’s, someone yanked Matt’s arm down roughly and caused him to topple over the edge of the bunk and onto the live crowd.

 

 _“I-is i-it al-ways l-like th-this?!”_ Matt was bounced and shoved about the crowd so much he held his glasses onto his face to make sure they didn’t fall off. “It’s only when Kai comes back, promise!!” The mischievous grin Shiro gave worried Matt, but at the same time he knew he honestly wouldn’t mind seeing it again. Shiro had extended a hand for Matt to grab and pull himself off of the crowd.

 

Almost effortlessly, Shiro pulled Matt against him.

 

I mean like, he was literally up against him.

 

But it wasn’t as if Shiro minded, it was the only way to get Matt out of the crowd. Matt couldn’t have cared also. He would’ve stayed there willingly.

 

That was, until another cadet alerted, _“EVERYONE GET THE HELL DOWN!! COMMANDER SLOUGH’S ON HIS WAY!”_

 

The dorm room couldn’t have cleared out faster, leaving only Matt, Shiro and Kai in the room. Matt fell on his butt but showed little to no reaction to it. If anything he seemed to still be shocked at the horde of cadets that had just been in there momentarily. “What..the hell..was that,” Matt slowly looked up at the remaining two cadets.

 

“No joke, that only happens whenever Kai comes back, everyone gets all ramped up over him because he’s the ultimate stealth master.” Kai only nodded. “Speaking of,” the tallest of the two cadets slipped slipped a dark bottle out of his uniform and waving it side to side tauntingly.

 

“Those Commander chumps really need to figure out where to stash their booze, I’m having a hard time _not_ finding it!” His smile grew wider as he casually through the bottle into the air and caught it a few times. In an instant, the fated Commander Slough was at their door. All three of the students froze.

 

 **_“Cadets caught with alcoholic substances shall be put in confinement for a month!! Where the hell did you kids,”_ ** the commander howled on without breath.

 

Matt honestly felt himself feeling guilty, as though he was the one who broke the rules. The other two almost seemed calculating.

 

 _“Remember when I told you to get ready to run?”_ Shiro whispered to Matt, gaining his attention. Matt nodded, looking between Shiro and Kai for a plan.

 

He didn’t see any sort of confirmation.

  
“Okay time to go!!!” Shiro grabbed Matt by the wrist as Kai took off right down the hall again and Shiro followed. Matt could barely keep up and Shiro let go of his wrist once Matt was able to keep up with the two. “Whatever you do, don’t stop! I’m not kidding!” “Hey I wasn’t planning to!!”

* * *

 

 

Matt rubbed at his sore neck, his legs barely making it to his dorm. “I hope at least Shiro makes it back alive. Don’t know how I managed to escape.”

  
It was already pretty late, and upon looking into the room, Matt scrunched up his nose and pulled at his shirt. It clung to his body.

 

“Shower, then bed.”

  
No sooner did Matt touch the bathroom door did it open, steam pouring out of the doorway and the light illuminated Shiro, fresh from the shower and casually tying a towel around his waist.

  
“Out of the way, you sweaty behemoth.” Matt attempted to force his way around his roommate, only able to squeeze his arm into the bathroom between Shiro and the doorway. “The hell are you talking about? _You’re_ the sweaty one here, I’m fresh out of the shower,” He brushed his damp hair back and as he moved, the slight water droplets that clung to his skin cascaded.

 

 _‘Do not stare, just get into the damn bathroom’_ Matt continued to struggle to get into the bathroom and unable to move Shiro at all. “Shiro really, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for us to get caught! Just let me shower dude, c’mon!!” “Slough would’ve never made us scrub the flight deck clean if you didn’t drag your feet. Consider this my personal punishment.”

 

Matt groaned and struggled against his roommate, not even moving him. “Ughh I can’t believe you were actually cool, I’m gonna complain to the Grand Council and have your medal revoked! Don’t think I won’t!” “Aaaww, you thought I was cool? Should I give you an autograph or something?” Shiro taunted Matt, laughing until Matt stepped on Shiro’s foot, causing him to stumble to keep his balance on the wet bathroom floor. The two went down with a loud thump.

 

“Augh I bit my lip!” Matt quickly sat up as he tasted blood and winced at the pain. He looked down at Shiro who right stared back up at him, his eyes wide. _“P..please move your knee,”_ He quietly whispered.

 

Matt just stared down at him. He was unsure which exact knee, so he just moved whichever one reflexively.

 

Shiro immediately gasped and arched his back up off the floor, his hands frantically slapping against the floor. “Idiot, your right knee!! Move your right knee _up_ off of me!!!” Matt did so, but quickly looked down to see what exactly his knee was on.

 

He screeched and jumped off the floor, “Holy crap I’m so sorry!!” and covered his eyes as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Now _his_ face was fuming with embarrassment, so much so that he couldn’t hear Shiro ask if he could come in the room yet.

 

He pressed his ear against the door. There was some slight shuffling in the room, and then a muffled, “Come in,” from Matt.

 

The room was dark except for the light that came from the bathroom. Matt had his back facing the bathroom as he still hadn’t recovered entirely. He relied on the sounds he could hear instead: Shiro’s bare feet walking out of the bathroom, there was some hesitation in the middle of the room, as all of his movement stopped completely, then he headed straight for his bunk.

 

Shiro wasn’t the type of person to sleep in the nude, but he was tired, and wasn’t up for feeling around in his dresser for his briefs.

 

He rubbed his tired eyes and instead stared out the window. This was his favorite part of the night.

 

The endless sea of dark indigos and hues of purples phased its way into the night and the stars scattered endlessly in the sky gleamed brilliantly.

 

Shiro was overwhelmed by a sense of euphoric calm. He tapped on the metallic wall.

 

“Psst, Matt.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You can see some of the window from down there, right?”

 

“Yeah, I can see.”

 

“Are you looking right now?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

There was a moment of silence that followed. “Hope you didn’t hate your first day too much. Anyway, goodnight.”

  
“Goodnight Shiro.” Matt replied a little too quickly, but Shiro didn't notice.

 

In fact, Matt couldn't sleep. There was far too much on his mind.

Everytime he closed his eyes he just saw Shiro. Under him. Soaking wet with not even a scrap of clothing on him. 

And now there Shiro was. Still naked. Sleeping on the top bunk and now completely snoozing away like what had happened was no big deal.

 

_'Dear Dad, your son's roommate is a really hot asshole. Send for help.'_

**Author's Note:**

> This ship hit me like a train, so I wanted to write about it (when will i stop cursing myself with writing so much) Feel free to comment!!


End file.
